The Plushie Incident
The "Plushie Incident" was one of the most terrifying things to ever strike Mascotia. It was cause for many deaths.The incident is still taking place to this day. How It Began Spot, along with the help of Stauroteuthis, and many other Stauroteuthis syrtensis all built a plushie factory to bring joy to all of Mascotia, and bring profit to Spot, who in turn was to use the profits to create Spot's Pond into a meeting area and livelier place. This did happen thanks to Pixl and his warp-gates, but no thanks to profit coming from the plushie factory. No profit was made from the plushie factory, now known as P.P.A.F.W.C. (Possum Plushies and Floor Wax Co.) This seems strange, as they were crafted from decent quality materials, and filled a brand new niche in Mascotian business. Well, the factory was very well-built and expensive. And there were a few factory accidents, injuring a few Stauroteuthi. But just before the plushies hit the market, something terrible happened. A few workers went missing. Blood splatters and grisly murder scenes were discovered, and the factory was slowly being evacuated, though no news of the happenings leaked out to the public. Day fifteen of the factory being open to tour groups - a complete evacuation was almost complete, save one last tour group, tour guide Blackdevil, seceratary Grimp O'Teuthis, and twelve multigalaxy-renowned Space Captains. Spot had been hiring them since day one of the murders to find the culprit, but none of them had returned. Also, Stauroteuthis had gone missing. On this day, all of the machinery malfunctioned and began pumping out even more plushies. On this day, the plushies began moving. They attacked the tour group, killing two, or possibly more, and scared everyone out of their wits. The missing Captains, It all made sense now. CEO of PPAFWC, Spot, hired one more Space Captain out of desperation. This captain was hardly known, and less experienced than most, but the only captain willing to take on the mission. As Spot cowardly fled the scene with his drunk attorney, he gave the Captain the keys to the factory, and placed all of his trust in this single captain, begging them to save his friends and co-workers. As Spot explained to the captain what had been happening within the factory, the captain did not doubt or criticize. The captain just boldly marched into the factory. Everyone's hope rests on that hero. Little Factory Of Horrors In the bushes, next to the factory entrance, Stauroteuthis had his freak on for recon. The captain noticed him, and they joined forces. As soon as the main door opened, there they were, the killer plushies. They had chased seceratary Grimpy onto his desk, and were unable to pursue any further. The captain acted quickly and left nothing but stuffing and tags spread all over the lobby floor. Grimpy promised to keep a lookout and ensure that none of the murderous toys escaped into the undefended Minn region through the front exit. One elevator trip down one level, to guest services, revealed a split up tour group futilely trying to fight off some evil Gillz plushies. The hero defeated the fould plushies, and rescued the entire group, save for two Dweebles by the name of Clark and Stanley. Tour guide Blackdevil had sustained major injuries protecting his tour group. The grateful visitors rushed him to a hospital and thanked Stauroteuthis and the Captain for their bravery. Only seconds later, Ploxl, all dressed in the uniform of a captain, was found fending off plushie lungfish in the men's bathroom. Many destroyed plushies later, Ploxl decided to join the captain and Sir Tensis to end this madness once and for all. It did take some persuasive talking, however. After the three warriors eliminated the plushies inhabiting the women's restroom, and marveling at the cleanliness compared to the other restroom, the captain found a key to the force door that was doing a poor job of holding the plushies in. There, before them, lied another elevator that could bring them to the manufacturing plant and end the slaughter once and for all. Just then, a titanic plushie, wearing a tag that only read "Bear Hug", smashed a vent it had crawled through and landed on the metal floor with a echoing thud. An epic battle ensued, but the plushie turned out be no match for the heroes. It almost seemed as if the giant Bigbear plushie had been anticipating their progress. Fortunately, the end of this madness was only one obnoxious muzaac-filled elevator ride. Crawling Through The Vents Sadly, things did not go on as planned. The elevator suddenly went out of order, the lights went out, and several venomous Snakie plushies fell down through a small vent. The hero killed them swiftly under the cover of darkness. But, as it often proves to be, life just isn't fair. The machinery malfunctioned and the entire elevator exploded in a fireball of metal schrapnel. Stauroteuthis' energy shield deflected all damage, Ploxl immediately regenerated all burnt and slashed tissue, and the captain... well no one's sure how, but the captain was unharmed. With lightning-quick reflexes, the captain grabbed onto a nearby ledge, while Ploxl and Sir Tensis plummeted down. The captain found themself in a room - The Gift Shop - containing the rest of the tour group. Well, almost the rest. The heroic captain met Simon Duckbert there, who just happened to have his 'Space Captain' hat on. He joined the captain, and Mally promised to protect the rest of the tour group. Apparently the area was cleared. One vent down, and Simon and the captain found themselves in the employee break room. Simgnome sat there safely on a couch, and told the duo of a shortcut. One shortcut later, captain and Simon reunited with Stauroteuthis and Ploxl, who had apparently crawled through burning hot vents. Ploxl's skin was dried out and he gasped for air, but Stauroteuthis sported a thermoguard, showing just how much he knew of the factory. Before the four heroes, lots of sweltering hot air and hot metal awaited them in the cramped heating system. It was there that a true horror captured their gaze. Three ravenous Flerpy plushies with faces masked in blood surrounded the corpse of Captain Vim, the kindly. Blood was everywhere, and many organs were removed from his body. One of the greatest captains in existence, and part of Captain Sunny's table of intergalactic heroes, dead. Gutted. Slaughtered. The plushies were slashed to bits, and the four heroes trotted past the scene, knowing something far more serious than they could have imagined was going on within this factory. All was quiet as they walked foward, and a deep sense of sadness and horror filled the air. The Furnace They strategically killed plushies as they broke through fans, reaching closer toward the furnace itself. Stauroteuthis had fallen in molten metal, and the extreme heat destroyed his energy shield and thermoguard, as well as painfully charring the webbing between his tentacles. Ploxl coninued to gasp for fresh air, and was bitten by some evil plushies. Simon luckily avoided injury. The captain was slowly dying in the heat. After smashing floors and making giant plushies fall into the molten mechanical soup, they rounded a bend in the air ducts and accidentally fell onto a burning slide and plummeted to a floor covered with ash and bones. They were in the heart of the furnace. It was there they noticed who those charred bones belonged to - Captain Squire Ahkillu, the Eyebrawl empire. A beloved captain of justice, bravery, humor, and one of the ten protectors of the p05m galactic core. In his last hours of life, he had left out his last medi-pack and some quark grenades, in the hope that some other captain could make use of them. The four just stared in shock, and mourned the loss of a great hero, and person. Suddenly, a huge explosion of fire erupted, and a gigantic Sparkling Dragon plushie rose from the flames. Apparently fireproof. But not only that, the dragon reared back its head, and belched an enormous fireball at the heroes, and readied to shoot another. Ploxl, Sir Tensis, and Simon prepared to fight, when suddenly, they were neck deep in bizarre, small spiderlike plushies. They were being slowly eaten. They tried to fight off the ravenous suffed hellions, but more kept crawling in. The captain grabbed the quark-grenades, and with perfect accuracy, threw them in the dragon's mouth, just as it prepared a mighty fireball. The explosion was gigantic, and it vaporized all of the plushies. The furnace area was secure. Stauroteuthis immediatly crawled over to deactivate the furnace itself. While the others watched, the captain turned their gaze to the exit and saw a bizarre, tiny plushie. It looked similar to Mally, but red. It was a 'Tickle-Me-Grox'. Without warning, the plushie began making disgusting noises, attempting to communicate. "Inform superior... will destroy you", was all the captain could make out. As they turned to alert the others, captain realized they were the only one to see it. Simon and Ploxl explained it may just be the heat getting to the captain's head. Stauroteuthis bleated reassuredly, and the four headed down another ventm, one that would take them somewhere completely else. To be continued. What Has Posessed the Plushies? Many of Mascotia's great minds such as Nippy, Pippy, and Wispell have put their minds to this incident. Wispell believes the plushies may be cursed, and are attacking because the factory could have possibly been created on top of a sacred burial ground. Nippy believes it may be the work of Droise, but he has no explanation as to why there are so many in one area. Perhaps a dimensional rift? Some suspect Spot of creating these hellions on purpose, though it is mostly ruled out due to the fact most of his friends are trapped in the factory. Pippy's hypothesis is that radioactive meatballs were mistakenly put inside the plushies after being mistaken for those heart buttons you press and say some adorable catch-frase. It is unknown if there are any living captains remaining. Spot has been unable to clarify which twelve captains were sent to deal with the problem, because he is in a serious lawsuit currently, and is attempting to squeeze out of it with the help of his attorney. All he could say to the press was, "I gathered the best of the best. I can only hope that they are alive..." Category:Adventure Series Category:Pettamapossum